majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Watson
|latest = "''The Long Shadow'', Part 3" }} Jay Watson is the father of Buzz Watson and his younger sister Casey and the older brother of Steven Watson. History Jay had a younger brother named Steven and a wife and two children, Buzz and Casey. Jay worked as a contractor who specialized in building swimming pools and installing spas. On February 15, 1986, at the age of thirty-eight, Jay attended a King's hockey game with Steven. On the way home, the two men stopped at an ATM about three blocks from Steven's house for cash, presumably because they spent more money than they intended to at the hockey game on refreshments and souvenirs for Buzz and Casey. Before Jay could put his bank card into the ATM, he and Steven were ambushed by two armed men wearing fake beards and sunglasses who likely mistimed the robbery as Jay had not yet gotten the cash. Steven didn't have his bank card which the robbers didn't believe and shot him in the chest. The two men then forced Jay to withdraw the sixty dollars he had in his account and took the money and Jay's Swiss Army watch from him before shooting Jay in the head and running off. Though Jay was killed instantly, Steven likely bled out over the next few minutes. After the murders, they were investigated thoroughly by the LAPD, but the police were unable to solve the case which occurred at the height of the crack epidemic. Ultimately, the murders of Jay and his brother became cold cases within the LAPD's Robbery-Homicide Division with no suspects, no evidence and no leads. Following the murders, the eleven year old Buzz made himself a promise that he would one day become a detective and bring justice to his father and uncle's killers, but couldn't bring himself to risk his mother losing him too. Instead, Buzz went into videography and began working for the LAPD as the Civilian Surveillance Coordinator, helping to solve murders in a different way. In 2013, Buzz relayed the stories of his father and uncle's murders to Rusty Beck when Rusty asked why Buzz had originally become interested in police work. In 2016, thirty years after the murders, Buzz, now a Reserve Officer, got Lieutenant Provenza to help him reopen the case to finally solve the murders of Jay and Steven. Buzz's search for justice was aided by Rusty and covered in his vlog Identity. With the help of a partial fingerprint left on Jay's bank card by the accomplice, Buzz was able to identify one of the men as Gene Hecht who had been in prison on a life sentence for nearly the entire time since the murders. The identification of Hecht was aided by the fact that Hecht's ex-girlfriend Jennifer Edwards had seen Hecht with Jay's Swiss Army watch, something that was not sold in the United States until 1989. Hecht finally identified Bill Jones as the shooter and Jones was arrested by Buzz for the murders of his father and uncle. Jones subsequently confessed to the murders. In the final entry of Identity, Buzz revealed that Bill Jones and Gene Hecht had both taken deals in the murders of Jay and Steven rather than go to trial. For his role, Gene Hecht got a second life sentence in the prison he was already incarcerated in. Bill Jones, who had turned his life around since the murders, got a sentence of life without parole in a prison close to his family. Trivia *While his murder was a major part of the storyline for season 5 and Identity, Jay only ever actually appeared in person in the ATM security video of his murder. Aside from this, his picture was occasionally displayed on Identity and during the investigation. Appearances ''Major Crimes Season 5 * (ATM security video) Identity *''The Long Shadow, Part 3 (ATM security video) Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims